


Silencer

by Augustus



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Stan learns how to shut Cartman up.





	

Stan was fifteen when he finally learned how to shut Cartman up. Looking back, it was hard to see how he hadn't thought of it sooner; the signs had all been there, muted a little by childhood, but evident all the same. At the time, it had seemed like a last resort, but later he liked to think of it as inevitable. If it hadn't been then, it would have been another afternoon. 

Cartman was fifteen when Stan kissed him for the first time. He tried to mock him with the usual insults, but the words would no longer come.


End file.
